The present application relates to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to a device that accepts voice commands and tracks hand gestures and/or head movements to provide inputs to software such as executing locally or on a remote host computer.
Small, portable electronic devices capable of storing and displaying large amounts of high resolution, computer graphic information and even video content continue to be increasingly popular. These smart phone devices, such as the Apple iPhone™, and Google Android™ phones represent a significant trend towards convergence among mobile phones, portable computers and digital media players. (iPhone is a trademark of Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.; Android is a trademark of Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.) While these devices typically include a display screen, the visual experience of a high resolution, large format display cannot be easily replicated in such devices because of their physical size limitations.
As a result, consumers are now seeking a high quality, portable, color display to augment their handheld devices. One such device is a head mounted eyewear device which is worn about the user's face or head similar to a pair of eyeglasses or headphones. These devices include a small high resolution microdisplay and lens to magnify the image. A wireless interface provides great convenience and mobility to such devices. The microdisplay can provide Super Video Graphics Array (SVGA) (800×600) resolution or even Extended Graphics Array (XGA) (1024×768) or higher resolution. For more information regarding such displays, see a co-pending patent application entitled “Mobile Wireless Display Software Platform for Controlling Other Systems and Devices”, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/348,648 filed Jan. 5, 2009 and “Handheld Wireless Display Devices Having High Resolution Display Suitable for Use as Mobile Internet Device”, PCT International Application No. PCT/US09/38601 filed Mar. 27, 2009, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.